sally_bollywood_super_detectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Bus Stop
Bus Stop is episode 17 of season 1. It is the seventeenth episode overall. Synopsis Before their class Ski Trip, someone has tampered with the bus, and it's up to Sally and Doowee to find the solution before their trip is canceled. Summary Sally is excited about her class's week-long ski trip. While her father asks her if she has all she needs. Doowee comes by carrying a huge backpack with all the "necessities." Before the two leave together, Sally embraces Mrs. Apu and her father and says that he can take care of himself now. After they leave, Harry comments on how he will always see her as "his baby," while Mrs. Apu jokingly says "we're always daddy's babies... or nannies." While waiting for the bus, everyone expresses their excitement and argue over who will get to sit in the back of the bus. Before taking off, Mr. Jerome asks Ernest if he has the money to pay for the trip. Ernest hesitantly says that the money is in his bag, in the baggage compartment. Mr. Jerome responds that he can give him the money when they get there. As they are leaving, the bus starts to jerk around, throwing everyone out of their seats. After getting out of the bus, the driver explains that the bus was running normally the night before. Mr. Jerome explains that if they can't find a quick solution, the trip will be canceled. The driver tries to calm the annoyed students down and calls the mechanic, who explains that he can't come by as "working like a dog," when in reality, he is sunbathing by the pool. Doowee offers to help the driver and when questioned by the driver if he is a mechanic, Sally starts explaining how Doowee is great at this type of thing. The driver takes them to the engine, where Doowee notices that crystallization has formed around the carburetor, and added sugar to the fuel. While waiting, Mr. Jerome decides to have everyone do ski exercises and Sally and Doowee discuss possible suspects. Sally suggests that one of the parents may have sabotaged the bus, but Doowee reasons that it would be easier to just not pay for the trip. Sally explains that it would make sense to do so as the principal would cancel the trip if someone couldn't go. The two overhear Ernest and Johnathon talking about the trip. Ernest is dismayed by the idea of missing the trip, while Johnathan expresses his dislike for skiing. Sally goes off to question Johnathan, who explains that he was eating at a Chinese restaurant last night. Dowee finishes repairing the engine and trip is back on. But, when they head out, the bus loses a wheel. Sally and Doowee realize that culprit has unbolted the wheel. Arthur calls the mechanic again, asking if he has any wheel nuts. The mechanic says that he has none, despite not even going to check. As there is no way for them to get new nuts in time, Mr. Jerome says that the trip is canceled, but Sally begs him for more time to find the culprit. Mr. Jerome gives them one hour to find the culprit. After realizing that the bus had been tampered with between last night and that morning, the two decide to question the school caretaker. The caretaker explains that a cat had gotten loose on school grounds that night and the dogs had gone running to the wall. After hearing this, Sally goes to do a reconstruction. During the reconstruction, she finds a scrap of cloth, which the dogs must have torn off the culprit. Sally and Doowee look for the pair of pants form which the cloth came from, as the culprit would have taken them to avoid getting in trouble with their parents. They go to the principal to ask for permission to look through the students' bags. The principal hesitantly agrees and sends Mr. Jerome to distract the students with more ski exercises in the yard. As they look through the bags, they begin to realize that the pants are not in any of the bags, to the principal's annoyance. However, when they get to Ernest's bag, it is empty, as though he knew he wouldn't be going on the trip. Sally and Doowee go off to question Ernest, who runs off when Sally finds the hole from which the scrap of cloth came from. The duo split up and meet at the canteen, they see him run into the freezer, which he has accidentally locked himself into. Ernest explains that he couldn't afford to go on the trip and was too embarrassed to tell anyone about it. The principal explains that it would have been more beneficial if Ernest had come to him first, as the school has a reserve fund to help out in these types of situations. Ernest thanks him and the principal says that he could repay him in skiing lessons as he has never got skiing before. The trip is really back on, but as they leave the bus stops again. Mr. Jerome asks if he had thought of putting petrol in. Characters *Sally Bollywood *Doowee McAdam *Mr. Jerome *Ernest *Arthur *Johnathan *Principal Shoebridge Category:Episodes Category:Season 1